Tan solo gira
by konan-soul
Summary: Lleno de mentiras que no eran mas que dolorosas verdades, pero sin tan solo hubieses girado, todo habría sido diferente... estaríamos juntos.


_Hooola aqui les dejo **Tan Solo Gira **espero que les guste ! _

_recuerden que luego de cada .. es el pensamiento o la historia contada por otro. Disfruten  
.._

_.._

_.._

**_La ilusión se va de mi__  
__Como el aire al respirar_**

Camino tranquilamente por el borde de la playa, suspirando, tratando de quitarme este mal estar que oprime mi corazón, trato de recordar como paso todo, sonrío al recordar todas las aventuras que vivimos y como nuestro grandioso grupo del digimundo se disolvió, algunos dirán que fue la distancia, pero tú y yo sabemos que fue porque se enteraron de nuestro secreto y no soportaron tales mentiras que no eran más que dolorosas verdades.

Siempre te observaba, tan transparente, tan sincero. Aun rio de cada estupidez que dices.

_Sentada miro como juegas a tu deporte favorito, en verdad te apasiona, mi corazón se oprime al ver como tu novia te abraza, porque mi mejor amiga es tu novia, porque es ella la que se ira contigo luego del partido, es ella la que te dará el premio por haber ganado.- Hey Taichi felicidades!.- te grite a lo que solo me respondiste con una gran sonrisa. _

Amo esta sensación de paz que me entrega la playa y el océano, es como tú cada vez que dormimos juntos Taichi.- le digo al sentir su presencia.

El solo me abraza y aspira el olor de mi cabello, me gira y me abraza muy fuerte.- si pudiera evitarte todo esto, te prometo que lo haría.- me beso y luego limpio mis lágrimas.- lo siento de verdad.

**_Tu amor ya lo perdí__  
__Como un sueño al despertar_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

_La vi sentada en la gradas mirando lo que me apasiona, me iba a dirigir donde ella estaba pero mi novia apareció, mi novia, se supone que es la persona que amo, entonces ¿ por qué no me llena? Suspiro y la beso, frente de ella, lo noto, la estoy quebrando y de paso a mí también, porque ambos estamos rotos, no tenemos arreglo._

_Pero lo que veo me retuerce todas las tontas mariposas que tengo en el estómago, su novio está ahí, con ella, mi mejor amigo es quien la besa en este instante, porque es el quien le cuida cada vez que se enferma o el que le invita a salir los catorces de febrero, porque probablemente estará con el siempre, me siento una basura…- Alo ¿Hay alguien ahí? .- mi novia me llama y le correspondo, la vuelvo a besar, es guapa, tiene buen cuerpo, es cariñosa, yo la quiero…_

_Mas no la amo._

_.._

_.._

**_La luna saldrá__  
__De nuevo otra vez__  
__Y tu, mi amor__  
__No estarás_**

Que recuerdos, todo estaba bien en aquellos tiempos.

_Hey chicos salgamos a comer unas pizzas, tengo bastante hambre.- dije muy animado, de verdad tenía hambre_

_Tu siempre tienes hambre.- Mimi me dijo algo cansada, sonreí, ella me hacia reír._

_Yo quiero una con piña…- dijo Izzy_

recuerdo que nos divertimos mucho los 8 Jou, Izzy, Hikari, Tk, Mimi, Sora y Yamato.

Dios que buenos tiempos eran aquellos. Ahora la miro y le sonrió y un te amo sale de mi boca sin ninguna esfuerzo, ella me mira, sonreí y me besa.

..

..

Lo beso y lo luego al separarnos sonrío amargamente.- ¿sabes? Esto no debería ser así.- mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil? Veo que el baja la mirada, me lastima, me hiere.- ¿Por qué esta es la única forma?

Iba a continuar pero Taichi me interrumpió.- porque tú eres la mejor amiga de mi novia y yo soy el mejor amigo de tu novio Mimi, además, esta será la última vez…- Mis oídos no acreditan lo que acabo de oír, trato de refutar pero sé que es lo mejor, muchos ya cargaban con el secreto.

**_A veces no entiendo__  
__No se lo que siento__  
__Quisiera saber que hice mal__  
__Y nunca te pude decir__  
__Que me muero porque estés aquí__  
__Ser fuerte es mi decisión__._**

_Taichi alguien nos vera.- reímos mientras nos seguíamos besando en la sala de computación_

_No puedo evitarlo Mimi.- nos miramos y sonreímos.- Te amo._

_Yo mas.- me besa el cuello y por instinto miro hacia el lado y lo veo, con sus ojos lleno de decepción.- Issy.- Taichi me suelta como si quemara._

_Lo presentía, pero no pensé que fueran capaces, ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando?_

Nunca olvidare la mirada de rencor que nos dio Issy antes de irse, dejo de frecuentarnos, y así el grupo comenzó a caer de a pedazos.

Los siguientes fueron los pequeños.

..

..

**_Tu recuerdo es una flor__  
__El perfume de tu voz_**

Dios mío Hikari sí que abofeteaba fuerte pobre de Tk, esos dos me dan risa, por supuesto Kari estaba destruida, sentía que le estaba mintiendo a Tk, y de cierto modo es verdad, porque él estaba engañando a su mejor amigo y por consecuencia al hermano de Tk

¿_cómo puedes hacerme esto Taichi? Sabes que lo amo, esto solo me alejara de mi.- Kari lloraba desconsolada en mis brazos, golpeaba sin fuerza mi pecho_

Hikari trato de evitarnos a toda costa, me dolió, pues era mi hermana, pero lo entendía, TK jamás lo supo, pero también se alejó.

Bese a Mimi como si el mundo se me viniera encima y llore en su hombro, porque tenía que alejarme de la persona que amaba, estaba en la obligación de alejarme de ella.

_Taichi estoy enamorado.- Fue lo que me dijo mi mejor amigo Yamato, justo antes que yo le digiera que iba a terminar con Sora.- sé que no lo vas a creer pero estoy enamorado de Mimi._

Esas palabras me rompieron, ambos enamorados de la misma muchacha, la misma princesa llorona y mimada, reí, y llame su atención. En mi memoria siempre quedara la primera vez que nos encontramos de esta forma.

_¿Cómo termino con Sora?.- dudaba, como demonios terminaría con mi novia de cinco años, dios mío cinco años, iba llegando a mi casa cuando la vi sentada afuera esperándome.- ¿Mimi?_

_Mimi me miro, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, por supuesto yo la abrí y entramos a la casa, me pregunto si Hikari estaba, asumí que no porque no escuche ningún ruido, entonces me beso y yo no sabía qué hacer. Te separaste, me miraste y me dijiste._

_Llevo 3 años con Yamato y aun no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza Taichi, te amo.- volvió a besarme, esa fue la primera vez que le hice el amor a Mimi, de echo fue la primera vez que hacia el amor._

**_Tu silencio es un rumor__  
__Que me llena de dolor.__  
__Y en algún rincón__  
__De mi corazón, amor__  
__Siempre tú__ quedaras_**_  
_

_.._

_.._

Pienso en cada encuentro y rio, tu recuerdo siempre se quedara en mí, no te lo diré, pero yo jamás te olvidare, me arreglo el cabello de forma despreocupada, esto se terminaba hoy y una parte mi ser moría con cada ola que rompía en las rocas que estaban en la playa donde nos encontrábamos.- Desde mañana todo será normal, como siempre debió ser, Tu con Sora y yo con Yamato.- sonrió amargamente, Taichi acomoda mi cabello detrás mi cabeza.- Te amo Taichi Yagami.

Te amo Mimi Tachikawa.- Unimos nuestro ser, unimos nuestras almas, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes, esa sería la última que haría el amor, lo disfrutaría a todo dar, porque se perfectamente que jamás volvería a sentirme así. Pasaron las horas y era momento de despedirnos.

..

..

A tan solo minutos de hacer mi vida un infierno la beso, como si el alma se me fuera en aquello

..

..

**_A veces no entiendo__  
__No sé lo que siento__  
__Quisiera saber que hice mal__  
__Y nunca te pude decir__  
__Que me muero porque estés aquí  
Ser fuerte es mi decisión_**

Me besó como nunca, al separarnos no fue necesario decir nada, nuestros ojos expresaban todo.

..

..

Caminamos por caminos contrarios, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, soy hombre pero en estos momentos siento que de verdad camino hacia la infelicidad.

..

..

Voy destrozada, no quiero girar y ver que el caminaba decidido, no me importa, lo hare, me gire y lo vi caminando sin voltear, mi corazón se quebró, llore di vuelta y continué.

..

..

**_Tu sonrisa esta en mi__  
__Tu recuerdo se quedo  
Quítame ese dolor_**

Girare solo para estar seguro de que lo que estoy haciendo está bien, lo hice y vi que ella caminaba a paso fuerte, sonreí amargo, esto era lo correcto, no lo mejor pero si lo correcto.

Camine a su opuesto, casi llegando a la calle estacionado el auto, increíble, esto no podía ser.

..

..

Mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que veían, Yamato estaba ahí, esperando por mí, me lastimo la mirada que me lanzo, quizás no lo amaba pero si lo quería, iba a decir algo pero él me detuvo.

Seremos felices Mimi, te lo prometo.- me abrazo, no podía creerlo, Yamato sabía lo mío con Taichi y aun así me estaba ¿perdonando?.- Yo te amo, no te dejare ir, estas acá ahora, significa que me elegiste

¿Desde cuándo? Le susurre correspondiendo su abrazo.

Desde que te vi en aquel estacionamiento.- mi mente dio un click.

_Salí del departamento de Yamato y me dirigí a su estacionamiento donde tenía mi auto, pero vi mi auto en movimiento .- ¿Qué demonios?.- y vi a Taichi sonriendo, me subí al auto y lo bese, nos fuimos juntos…_

Pero no me importa enserio yo te amo.- me beso, era un beso lleno de pasión mas no de amor

Yo…Lo intentare Yamato, lo siento.- llore en su hombro, trataría de ser feliz con Yamato Ishida.

..

..

**_Quisiera saber entender  
como reparar el dolor  
__Que siento en mi corazón__  
__Si ya no tengo mi amor_**

La mejilla me ardía, me merecía aquella cachetada.- Siempre supe que tenías a otra, solo que jamás pensé que era mi amiga.- Miraba a Sora con vergüenza.- pero aun así te amo Taichi Yagami, yo te perdono.- abrí los ojos.- si, te perdono, solo quédate conmigo.- me beso apasionada.- seremos felices, me encargare de eso

¿Cuándo supiste que era Mimi? Dije sin pensarlo

Ella apretó los puños.- Mimi e Issy eran muy amigos, me pareció extraño que se alejara de ti sobre todo de ella, así que le pregunte y me dijo que hablara con Mimi, fui para su casa pero nadie abrió, sabía perfectamente donde Mimi guardaba la llave en caso de emergencia, entre y el suelo estaba lleno de harina.- Taichi bajo la mirada

_Mimi ¿Qué forma es esta de hacer pizza?.- los gemidos salían de mi boca, verla ahí abajo me hacía temblar, estábamos cubiertos de harina, hasta de azúcar flor no sé porque, le corte lo que estaba haciendo y la hice mía en la cocina de su casa…_

Sora lo siento.- apreté los puños, porque yo la apreciaba demasiado y hacerle este daño lo destrozaba.- Lo intentaremos.- ella me sonrió, se acercó y me beso, nos subimos al auto, yo manejaría porque mi pareja, si mi pareja estaba demasiado nerviosas.- _Si tan solo hubieses volteado Mimi.- _Pensé, mirando el paisaje pasar delante mis ojos como mi vida en este instante.

**_A veces no entiendo__  
__No se lo que siento__  
__Quisiera saber que hice mal__  
__Y nunca te pude decir__  
__Que me muero porque estés aquí__  
__Ser fuerte es mi decisión__  
__Tu recuerdo es una flor__  
__El perfume de tu voz._**

..

..

_Todo sería diferente si hubieses caminado a mi lado y no a mi contrario.-_ los pensamientos llegaron a mi mente como un golpe, y justo enfrente de mis ojos , frente a los ojos de Yamato, frente a nuestro auto paso el auto de Taichi quien iba con Sora, no pude evitar cruzar la mirada con Taichi, pero no, ahora estoy con Yamato, tome su mano que se encontraba en la palanca de cambios y lo mire fijo, el auto paso y Yamato me susurro un gracias.

Sera diferente Yamato, esto jamás volverá a pasar.- quite su mano de la palanca y la bese, me miro sonriendo, quizás lograríamos ser felices pero…

Existen solo dos tipos de amor verdadero en la vida.

Tu primer amor, aquel puro y sincero

..

..

**_A veces no entiendo__  
__No se lo que siento__  
__Quisiera saber que hice mal__  
__Y nunca te pude decir__  
__Que me muero porque estés aquí__  
__Ser fuerte es mi decisión__._**

Y el amor de tu vida, aquel con el que deberíamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas, el problema es cuando es la misma persona.

Porque tú, Mimi, eres mi primer amor y lo serás por siempre.

..

..

Taichi tu eres y seguramente serás el amor de mi vida por siempre

..

..

Ahora solo seguimos nuestros caminos respectivos, aun sin entender porque ninguno giro para ver al otro.

**_Tu recuerdo es una flor__  
__El perfume de tu voz_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado! un besotes y comenten!_**


End file.
